5 Times Jack and Daniel nearly got caught
by soozeh
Summary: The first time was just after Hathor had tried to take over the base. JackDaniel Slash


**Title:** 5 Times Jack and Daniel nearly got caught.  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 1111  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary: **Title is pretty self-explanatory  
**Notes: **Jack/Daniel Slash

**5 Times Jack and Daniel nearly got caught. **

i.

The first time was just after Hathor had tried to take over the base. Daniel and Jack were finally going home after having to spend 48 hours in the infirmary for observation. They made their way up to ground level quickly. Both irritable and wanting to get home. Jack was driving and his truck was parked directly in front of the elevator. They got in the car and Daniel discreetly leant over and kissed Jack, who looked quickly around before returning the kiss. They put their belts on and drove out of the base parking lot. Daniel unconsciously moved his hand over to rest on Jack's thigh and as they pulled up to the last security post it was still resting there.

The security guard noticed this and shot Daniel a strange look. He turned to the fellow guard for a moment and when he turned back, the hand was resting on Daniel's own thigh. The guard shook his head, thinking he'd seen it wrong and let them pass.

ii.

The second time, they had both been on a particularly difficult mission. Both had been captured and put in adjacent cells. They could see each other but they couldn't touch each other. And when they were carted off separately, tortured and then flung back into their respective cells, neither Jack nor Daniel could comfort the other and it was tearing them both apart.

When Sam and Teal'c and a handful of marines rescued them, they walked either side of Teal'c back to the gate. They distanced themselves from each other, afraid of 'slipping' up.

As soon as they stepped onto 'home soil' they were gone. Out of the gate room and down to the elevator. The doors closed and Daniel turned to face Jack.

'I'm, erm…' Daniel began.

'I know.'

Daniel stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. He pushed his mouth into the side of Jack's neck and pushed him back against the elevator wall.

Jack placed his hands on the sides of Daniel's face and pulled him up to face him. He leant forward and forcefully placed his mouth over Daniel's. Daniel deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Jack's hair.

Jack broke off the kiss and Daniel rested his head against Jack's chest. Jack smiled into his hair.

'I missed being able to touch you.' Jack said finally.

'Me too,' Daniel began, bringing up a hand to Jack's face and tracing his jaw line with his finger, 'It was tearing me up inside.'

Jack lifted Daniel's chin up and lightly kissed him.

They pulled away from each other just as the elevators doors opened and were greeted with a grinning Siler.

'Siler.' Jack said as he straightened his uniform.

'Sir… Dr Jackson.'

Siler eyed the two men up and down before continuing. 'Are you two okay?' He questioned.

'We're fine.' They both answered in unison.

Siler nodded and entered the elevator. As the doors closed Jack and Daniel both release a breath that they weren't even aware that they were holding.

'Daniel I'm gonna go get… changed.'

Daniel nodded, 'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.'

They exchanged brief smiles and went in opposite directions.

iii.

The third time was just after Jack was promoted to General. He was settling into his new office when Daniel calmly strolled into the room.

'So… you settling in okay?' He asked, as he gently closed the door and pulled the blinds, 'I hear that chair is very comfortable.'

'Oh really?' Jack asked.

Daniel grinned and stared at Jack, who was sitting in the large leather chair. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to Jack and straddled him. He pulled at his collar and lowered his head to kiss Jack's neck.

Jack let out a soft moan and pulled Daniel closer. He began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt as Jack moved his hands across Daniel's chest.

Daniel slowly moved his mouth from Jack's neck upwards. He mumbled something incoherent into Jack's neck, which was ignored.

A sudden knock on the door along with the door partially opening panicked Jack. He threw Daniel off of him and onto the floor, along with some papers and stationery. Jack quickly got up and knelt down next to Daniel to help pick it all up. He mouthed a quick 'sorry' before turning to look at the person that stood in the doorway.

'Walter?'

He fumbled with some paperwork for a moment before speaking, 'I'm sorry sir, Dr Jackson… I didn't realise you were… busy.'

'No! We're not!' Jack interrupted as he stood and helped Daniel up. He placed the paperwork on the table and Daniel quickly excused himself and left the room.

'I'll be… er... downstairs sir.' Walter added as he backed out of the room.

Jack sunk into his chair and sighed. He glanced down and noticed the first three of his shirt buttons were undone. _Shit. _He quickly buttoned them up and pretended to get on with his work.

iv.

It had been stupid really. They were making out, ha! Making out? In Sam's lab of all places. Jack was sitting on a swirly chair and Daniel was standing in front of him reading a book. Jack had gotten bored and decided to snake his arms around Daniel's waist. Daniel's turned in his embrace and quickly kissed him. Jack pulled Daniel closer and deepened the kiss. Daniel grinned and kissed him back.

'Jack! Someone could walk in at any moment.'

'Let them.'

'Jack, you know we can't.' Daniel said, pulling back.

'Daniel, just a minute.' He moaned, pulling Daniel back towards him.

Sam chose that moment to walk into her lab and Jack pushed the chair away from Daniel.

'What are you guys up to?'

'Nothing.' They both said in unison and Sam eyed them both curiously.

v.

The fifth time was when they got locked in the storage room on Level 17. Jack had fallen against the steel door and the handle had fallen off. Jack, being Jack, hadn't told anyone where he was going and neither had Daniel but that was mainly because they were trying to be discreet about sneaking into an unused storage room to see each other. It had taken four hours before someone had either, heard their shouting or just came looking for them. They didn't say how they'd been found as the two air men were occupied with wondering how Daniel got the fresh red bruise on his neck and how Jack's shirt had been ripped, but they were mostly confused as to why Jack and Daniel where in the storage room in the first place.

-fin-


End file.
